Psycho Kid Kills Father
Plot Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. films upstairs in Jesse Ridgway's bedroom. Jeffrey is confused, and questions Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. on why he took Jesse's stuff. Jeffrey Sr. curtly responds by saying he put them in storage because Jesse 'disrespected him'. Jeffrey Jr. then asks where Jesse is, Jeffrey Sr. tells him he is in the basement, filming. Jeffrey Jr. heads to the basement and finds Jesse in the former fan mail room, sat on the floor, in the act of hiding something. Surprised by the writing on the wall1 and possibly by Jesse's appearance, Jeffrey Jr. questions him. Jesse suddenly pulls out a gun (given to him by Corn), to Jeffrey's shock. Despite Jeffrey's pleas, Jesse refuses to put the gun down and tells his brother to shut up. In a clearly agitated state, Jesse directs his brother upstairs, following him to finally confront his father.Despite Jeffrey Sr. ordering Jesse to put the gun down, Jesse angrily silences him while holding his father at gunpoint and accuses Jeff Sr. of all the damage, destruction and abuse he had caused, eventually declaring that Jesse is now the one in control. He then asks his father where the money is, but Jeff Sr. says that it is no longer here in which Jesse doesn't believe him. After Jesse demands to his father to know what the code is to the safe as Jeff Sr. refuses to answer, he finally reveals to Jesse that the combination to the safe is 86-40-12. Jesse then asks Jeff Sr. for any last words he wants to tell him before he leaves the house for good. Heartbroken, a saddened Jeffrey Sr. replies that he failed Jesse as a father, claiming that the video games made him what he did. Tearfully enraged, Jesse screams at Jeffrey Sr. that he made him this way and not the video games before fatally shooting his father with the gun, killing him and finally ending over four years of torment.Jeffrey Jr. attempts to stop Jesse from what he is doing, but trigger named William crashing Jeffrey Jr, Stomped Jeffrey Sr's head and death with bloodshed he throw his camera and make a huge brawl ensues between Jeffrey Jr and William. then William tells him that he is going to get the money, and he picked his deceased father's body and throw him. Jesse goes downstairs into the basement and finally destroyed the money from the safe after using the Police's Axes Jeff Sr. had told him before he sees a picture of the happy Ridgway family together and stepped and cracked grass. After returning upstairs, Jesse prepares to leave, but Jeffrey Jr. finally defeat William and stops him by telling Jesse he has five minutes to leave or he will call the police to arrive and arrest him with a presumably deceased Jeff Sr. lying dead in the background. Frightened of what his brother said to him, William stabb Jeffrey Jr's Skull and eat him with Bloodshed, and Jesse join with crimes with William with the guns on the ground at the scene of the crime, takes Jeffrey Sr.'s car keys and steals his dad's truck. While Jesse is backing up the truck, the video cuts where the corpse of Jeff Sr. is lying on the ground with blood on his chest and head is lost. The video ends with Jesse leaving the Ridgway Residence for good in Jeffrey Sr.'s truck with the money, only to reveal two bundles of cash ($12,000) in the bag instead of the $30,000 that was in there. Livid that he had been fooled as most of the money is gone and spent by his father, Jesse lets out a blood-curdling war cry of rage before the screen turns to black and plan to steal everyone Storage for everyone's stores. Victims Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.William Anderson Jr. Being Stomp and kill him by William from what he is doing and bust on walls and punch him. Destroying Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's stuffs. William get beat Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. William Anderson Jr Being beat him up by William for not Listening to call the cops to arrest him.Rescue Jesse Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jesse Ridgway Fatally shot by Jesse with his own revolver. DeceasedJeffrey Sr.'s truck Stolen by Jesse and William drove away with it.Left parked at the airport